What Lurks Beneath
by Kirishtu
Summary: When the Elric brothers are sent to a back-water mining town, they expect their mission to be a simple one. Instead, Edward becomes trapped with someone he never expected to see, and Alphonse must team up with Roy Mustang in order to free his brother, and bring a man to justice.
1. Chapter 1

One

"Are we gonna die down here?"

Envy lifted his head away from the stone slab he sat against and carefully turned his gaze down. Even in the dim light he could make out strands of blonde resting in his lap. Slowly, Envy reached to take Edward's automail hand in his and felt the smaller body shaking. He could lie to the brat, lie like he'd done since he'd met the Fullmetal pipsqueak. He could tell the kid that of the two of them, only the homunculus would survive. Envy slowly inhaled and put his other hand on Ed's shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze.

"No." The homunculus said finally. "We're not gonna die down here."

Ed rolled slightly, his gold eyes staring up in the general direction of Envy's face. Envy felt a strange pang of... something - regret, unease, insecurity - as he looked into the young alchemist's eyes. "You're sure?"

Sometimes, Envy forgot how young this kid was, how much he suffered and how much he kept the pain inside. Sometimes, Envy forgot what Ed meant to him and his - what Ed meant to a lot of people out there. It made Envy hate this prodigy, hate him with all the passion he could muster. But not right now. Right now, Envy's survival depended on Edward as much as Edwards's survival depended on Envy. Besides, Envy surmised, Ed was _his_ little brother. And as much as Envy hated the Elric boys, they belonged to him and only he could be responsible for their deaths.

Envy cocked his head, tried to smile and failed miserably. "I'm sure."

"Okay."

Envy let his head go back against the stone and he closed his eyes, wishing he could scream or something. He didn't want to hear the tired resignation in Ed's voice! But he had and he did and he couldn't do anything about it. Fighting with the pipsqueak wasn't an option, unless he wanted to bring the entire mountain down on them. "Come here." Envy ordered. He pulled Ed up from his lying down position and wrapped his arms around the boy, giving the young alchemist what counted as an Envy-hug.

Ed buried his face against Envy's chest and clenched his teeth, feeling ready to just start crying in utter terror. Claustrophobia had already hit once before, and Ed still sported the bruise on his cheek for that outburst. He felt Envy's nails digging into his arm through his red jacket and unbidden his breath came out hitched.

"We're not gonna die down here," Envy said forcefully. "We're gonna make it out. Then you can see Alphonse again. Hell, may be you can even guilt trip that Flame Alchemist asshole into taking you somewhere nice for a vacation."

Ed gave a whimpering chuckle. "I though we already established Mustang was straight."

"Pipsqueak, if you'd seen the way he stares at you, being straight is the last thing on that man's mind."

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about that anymore."

"You, maybe." Envy replied with a leer. "But Mustang's sexuality is still free game to me."

Envy thought he heard Ed snicker.

He felt automail curl in the fabric of his shirt and knew just how scared Edward was, if a little more so. The homunculus shook his head. Shall we get going again?"

Ed shrugged and pulled away from Envy, gold eyes peering into the dark. "There's a breeze coming from this way. And I think I hear water too. So if we keep going down this path we're gonna have to find a way out."

"Lead the way pipsqueak." Envy told the young alchemist.

As Ed turned to take them deeper into the cave system, he paused and looked back at Envy. "We're not gonna die down here, right?"

"Right. Now get moving." 

TWO WEEKS EARLIER

"You've gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Edward Elric, history's youngest State Alchemist. "That bastard colonel, what does he think he's doing sending us to a boondocks place like this?! There's nothing here but socks and dirt and more rocks! When I get back to East HQ I'm gonna give that jackass a piece of my mind!"

"Now, Ed, it's not that bad." replied Alphonse Elric, Edward's younger brother. Not that you could tell by looking at the pair, for though Alphonse was a year younger than Ed, he stood nearly twice as tall, incased in a suit of armor. There was no boy inside the armor though, no flesh or bone beneath that metal plating. The only thing holding the fourteen-year-old Alphonse in his armor was a blood seal drawn by Edward. The seal kept the boy's soul from departing their world.

Edward Elric, at fifteen years old, held the title of the Fullmetal Alchemist, one of the military's dogs. His left leg and right arm were fake, the limbs automail replacements for he'd lost his leg trying to transmute their mother back to life. Alphonse had lost his entire body during that nightmarish experience, and Ed had used his right arm as payment to get his brother back.

Together, they now searched for away to restore their bodies to the way they once were, hunting every rumor, myth, and legend about the Philosopher's Stone. The Stone was a mythical artifact reported to be able to allow alchemists to bypass the very law upon which alchemy was founded: equivalent exchange.

Except right now, instead of hunting down clues to the Philosopher's Stone, they were in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the dry, dusty lands of the East Area, looking for a man that Ed's direct superior, Colonel Mustang, was supposed to find.

Ed folded his arms over his chest and glowered at his little brother. "How is this not bad? We're in a train that looks like it barely passed inspection and we're in the middle of nowhere! We've got four more hours on this damn train and we don't even know if this... Raymond Goetz will be there when we arrive in Cantos!"

"We could be walking." Alphonse pointed out. Ed stared at his brother a moment longer before he deflated.

"Yeah, you're right. But don't think that it lets that bastard off the hook!"

Alphonse just gave an exasperated sigh but smiled. Unlike his volatile brother, Al preferred a peaceful route to solving problems, and was often a calming force on Ed's temper. Ed was as passionate as he was violent; Alphonse was the quieter type, the one that planned every detail. Of the two, Alphonse was probably the more dangerous one. Still, Ed's temper was scraped raw quite easily, whether it was by comments about his height or comments made by the Colonel.

For whatever reason, Roy had quite an easy time of ruffling Ed's feathers.

"Well," Ed said finally, stretching out of the seat he occupied, "I guess we have to wait. I wish Mustang would do his own damn jobs. This isn't delegating, it's forced labor."

"I'm sure he has a good reason for sending us, Ed." Alphonse said, trying to defend that undeserving commanding officer. "I swear, this guy is hiding from the military, right? So if Roy sent soldiers, Raymond would run away or fight."

"He's using us." Ed grumbled.

"You signed up to be used." Al reminded his brother. "But the Colonel's been really lenient with us. Remember your last evaluation? He gave you all good marks so we could keep looking for the stone. He didn't even make you submit a thesis."

Ed glowered out the train's window. He hated being in anyone's debt, especially Mustang's. "I really hate that man sometimes."

Al laughed. "Only sometimes?"

Edward slanted a glare at his little brother. "Mustang's useful, sometimes. Besides, I guess better him than Armstrong or someone."

Both boys paused to take a moment to reflect on what their lives would've been like if Louis Armstrong had come to convince them to join the military instead of Roy.

"Yeah," Ed said without much hesitation. "I guess Mustang _is_ better."

Alphonse laughed nervously. "See? Told you so."

"Yeah, yeah."

Ed slumped in his seat and propped his chin on his fist as he stared at the passing scenery. Alphonse kept quiet company, just listening to the clacking of the train's wheels.

Ed focused on the distance and mulled over what Mustang had given him to accomplish. His mission - the Colonel's mission - consisted of locating and apprehending a man by the name of Raymond Goetz. A military deserter turned weapons-smuggler, Raymond knew when the entirety of the military's weapons were stored at any given time, along with warehouse numbers. A big enough group of men could quickly swarm a depot and its guards, risking loss of life. Which was what Mustang was hoping to avoid. And instead of going himself, he'd sent Ed and Al, citing they wouldn't get as much attention as a whole battery of military personnel. Raymond was a very spook-happy type of person. If he felt threatened, he'd attack or run, and considering the man dabbled in alchemy it was a pretty good assumption he'd try to hold his ground, even against a State Alchemist. And with that type of alchemist, it was a good bet he'd try to take out everyone and everything in a five mile radius. So, in all practicality, the Elric brothers did have a better chance of getting close enough to Raymond without setting off the warning bells. That was, of course, providing no one in town recognized the boys for who they were.

Ed began to slowly nod off as the train click-clacked its way down the track. Alphonse shifted to sit beside his brother and act as a pillow for the older alchemist. Since Al didn't really sleep anyway, it worked out for the both of them. They still had a few more hours on the train before their real work could begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Cantos was a small trading town surrounded by stubborn brown fields where an attempt had been made to conquer the land and get a farming community started. This far out in the East Area, though, farming was tough, especially with the dry weather and the quasi-secluded locations. Mostly, the people who started up a village out here were running away from city responsibilities, or simply just running away. And with all the conflict lately, sometimes the secluded locations kept the war-weary from witnessing any more atrocities.

Ed dropped his trunk on the platform and stretched, working out the kinks in his back and neck. Even being part robotic as he was, he still got sore joints from sleeping in awkward positions. Alphonse, though, had no such trouble, stepping onto the platform and drawing stares from everyone who could see him. Which included just about everyone on Cantos' platform.

"Well, let's go." Ed said, picking up his trunk and flinging it over his shoulder. "Might as well find a place to stay, huh?"

"Yeah." Alphonse answered softly, still uncomfortable with people staring at him even after all this time. He moved after his brother off the platform and through the pitiful station that was little more than a two-room brick building. Cantos was a lively place once off the platform, buildings no more than two-stories and made out of clay or wood. People shouted at one another, vendors calling out their wares to sell, even in the open produce market.

The boys had seen their fair share of markets in their travels, but they'd never seen anything quite like Cantos' market, with its bright colors and bright offerings. Ed and Al took their time, seeing everything they could as they made their way to the town's inn.

The inn was just as boisterous as the market outside, as most of the patrons were working men, fresh off work or just getting started. Not one paid any heed to Ed and Al as the boys worked the way through the crowd toward an empty table.

They'd just sat down when the waitress came over to them, grinning widely. "Hello there! What brings you all the way to Cantos? Can I get you anything?"

Ed fumbled for an answer. "Uh, we came looking for work. Earn a bit of cash so we can continue our journey."

"I see. Aren't you a bit young to be working, though?"

"Ah, nobody's too young to do work, Lani!" one man shouted. A chorus of laughter erupted around them. "The one in th' armor we could use in the mine! Dunno 'bout the small one though."

Alphonse prepared to catch his brother before the elder blonde could fly into a rage. He blinked in surprise as Ed started to laugh. "Well, I might not be much help in a min, but I can do other things." Edward said with a grin.

"Oh yeah?" the man who'd spoken before asked. "Like what?"

Ed blinked. "Oh, uh, well. I fix stuff."

"Fix stuff how?"

"Uh, alchemy."

There was silence for a moment. Lani clapped her hands happily. "Oh, that's perfect! Mato, he could fix the winches and supports to the entrance!"

The man who'd engaged the Elric boys in conversation blinked. Mato, Ed assumed, soon split his lips in a wide, teeth-baring grin. "Well, we could always use another alchemist!"

Ed and Al blinked. "Another alchemist?" They asked together.

"Oh, you'll have to meet him." Lani said with a smile. "Ray's been out helping shore up the mine for Mato and his boys."

"Ray?" Ed asked, hoping to wean more information out of Lani. The waitress smiled.

"He's a little odd," she began, "always thinking someone's after him. But he's a real sweet guy once you get to know him."

"The only problem is those gangs he traffics with." Mato interrupted. "Ray's a good man, just not too bright when it comes to friends, if you get my meaning."

"I see." Ed fell silent for a moment, then turned his gaze to Al. The younger Elric nodded slightly. Well, they knew Raymond was here in town then. The tough part would be cornering the paranoid rat and somehow transporting him from Cantos to Eastern HQ without trouble. "When can we meet him?"

Lani tapped her lips. "Well, he's probably gone home. It's too dangerous to work in the mine at night. So, Mato could take you boys in the morning, I suppose."

Mato waved his hand and grinned. "Two more to work, and we'll have that mine cleared out in no time!"

Ed grinned and looked up at Alphonse. Perhaps their luck was finally turning for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

They were here! They were _here_ in Cantos! Oh, they thought he didn't know, but thanks to a little bird, Raymond knew there were military dogs sniffing out his trail. And not just any dog, but the prized puppy, the prodigy, Mustang's little bitch, Edward Elric. Ray took several deep breaths, feeling the hyperventilation beginning to come on. He couldn't panic. The brat didn't know he knew after all. He could get away scot-free with only a little preparation.

The brat Elric would come to the mine, his bird told him. Try not to kill the pipsqueak, he'd been told. Raymond rubbed his hands together. Try not to kill Elric? Why bother trying? He needed to get rid of the Fullmetal Alchemist, and he'd do it with great pleasure. Besides, it'd teach that Mustang bastard a lesson.

"You're not planning on doing something stupid, are you?"

Raymond turned to face his bird, the skinny creature standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Dark eyes were narrowed dangerously beneath dark green hued, black hair. "Of course not." Ray replied. "He's important, yes? Besides, killing the Elric boys would bring the military down on us, and that's something we don't want, not when we're so close."

The skinny man grinned, sharp teeth bared. "Just remember that. Oh, and by the way, we're watching you."

Raymond frowned at the skinny, under-dressed creature as he turned to walk away with a wave. No matter, Ray decided. Even if that androgynous creature was watching him, he could still cover his tracks and get rid of Roy's little pet alchemist. All he had to do was wait.

"So this here's our mine." Mato told the Elric brothers. "It's pretty deep, so don't go steppin' off any paths now!"

Edward stared open-mouthed at the giant mouth of the mine. It was bigger than the ones he'd seen in Youswell and in Xenotime. There was scaffolding supporting the mouth, rocks and dirt kept back by a thick plank. Men pushed carts in and out of the cave, laughing and talking, each one doing a job that supported another worker's job.

"How deep does it go?" Ed asked, lengthening his stride to keep up with Mato and Alphonse.

"We don't know yet. So far we've only gone a thousand or so feet in."

"But you said we couldn't go off any paths." Alphonse said. "How can that be if you've only gone that far?"

Mato chuckled. "I said 'we'. That doesn't account for nature or previous collapses. We're still excavating some spaces. Ah! There's Ray. Ray!" He lifted a hand to wave.

Ed and Al followed Mato's gaze and found a young man waving back at Mato. He was tall and tanned from too many hours in the sun. Brown hair was swept up into a short tail atop the man's head, and blue-green eyes glittered happily. Ed glanced at Alphonse. The man identified as Ray didn't quite match up to the description given to them by Mustang.

Mato put his hand out for a shake, then stepped back. "Ray, this boy here's an alchemist like you. His companion's gonna be helping in the mine, so we thought maybe the kid could help you."

Ray smiled. "And you are?"

Ed blinked. "Edward. And this is my brother, Alphonse."

"I see. Looking for work, huh?" Roy patted Ed's shoulder. "Aren't you a little young?"

"Well, we kinda need the money." Ed lied smoothly. He smiled up at Raymond. Ray didn't smile back; his eyes narrowed dangerously at the young alchemist. Ed's smile faltered. "We want to go to the next town, see the world. So we need the money." Ed clarified. Ray's eyes warmed a little, but only a little.

Mato clapped Ray on the shoulder. "Don't scare 'em with all that government crap. They're kids; they don't need to fear the military wherever they go."

Ray smiled, lines crinkling around his eyes. "Everyone needs to fear the military. They're gonna come here one day, take all the able-bodied ones away. They're gonna make you work, like they did me."

Ed and Al exchanged nervous glances. Mato roared with forced laughter. "What's the military want with kids? C'mon now, forget all that! We've got work to do. Alphonse, you come with me. Ed, you go with Ray and see what you can do." The old miner clapped Ed on his shoulder and walked away, yelling for Alphonse to hurry up.

"Go on, Al." Ed said with a slight grin. "I'll be all right."

"If you're sure, brother." Alphonse turned to follow Mato, pausing to look back at his older brother and the man they were supposed to take back to East HQ. It didn't seem like Ray knew them, knew who they were, but still Alphonse had a sinking feeling. Alphonse followed Mato into the mine.

Ed looked up at Ray. "So you're an alchemist?"

Ray smiled. "It shows that much?"

"Well, they say like calls to like."

"So they do. Edward, right? You wouldn't happen to be Edward Elric? The Fullmetal Alchemist?" Ray smiled a little wider, waiting for the boy to panic.

Ed just smiled in reply. "I'm not that good. But it's nice of you to equate me to him. See?" Edward spread his hands. He'd elected to leave behind his red jacket and, at Alphonse's insistence, his silver pocket watch. "I'm not a State anything."

Ray's lips curled down into a slight frown. Had he really been wrong? Was this boy really not the Fullmetal Alchemist? No, this boy was him. Why would his employer warn him of this blonde brat if he wasn't important? "Well, I guess people can share a name, huh?"

Ed grinned. "I get that a lot."

Ray smirked. "I don't doubt it. Now let's go see what we can fix. The more we get done, the more Mato and his boys can clear out."

"What are you looking for in there, anyway?" Ed asked, moving after Ray as the man headed toward the cave.

"Let's see." Ray scratched his head. "Water, for one thing. Sometimes we find gems or precious metals we can sell. But what we really want is to grow something green out here."

Ed nodded and stepped into the cold dark of the cave. Men were working in the wings of the cave, clearing out rock and rubble. Ed saw Alphonse down a little deeper in the cave and wound at his brother as Ray led him into another section of the cave.

"So let's see what you can do." Ray said with a smile. "See how that plank is snapping? If that goes, this cave could collapse."

"So all I gotta do is fix it, huh?" Ed cracked his knuckles and stepped toward the plank. He was about to clap his hands together when he remembered Raymond was watching him. He picked up a sharp rock and moved to draw a transmutation circle on the wood as carefully as he could. He could feel Ray's eyes boring holes into the back of his head and tried not to sweat.

"What's taking so long, shorty?" Ray asked. "I could've fixed that and been on to the next project by now."

Ed felt his temper rise and nearly turned toward Ray to retort. But he remembered Alphonse's warning. Ray didn't now who they were or what they were in Cantos for. Edward had to keep his cool or Raymond would escape. "Well, it's hard to get it right when the material is so unstable." He placed his fingertips lightly on the transmutation circle and activated the alchemy. Formulas flashed through his mind on instinct, and the light engulfed the wood and stone it supported. When the light faded, the cracked beam was now a mix of wood and stone, stronger and more durable.

Ray gave the young alchemist a slow smirk. "I guess you've got some skills, pipsqueak. All right then, let's move on."

Ed waited until Raymond had turned his back to silently fume curses at the man. It was no secret Ed was was sensitive about his height and the easiest way to incite his temper was to make a 'short' comment, even inadvertently. Whispered or yelled, Edward always reacted violently, no matter who it was who said it. But right now, his mission depended on Ed's keeping cool. That included keeping his temper in check when someone made a comment about his height. _Well,_ Ed thought, _once I bring him to Mustang, THEN I can get him for calling me short!_

Edward heaved a breath and hurried after Raymond, trying to plan how he and Alphonse would capture him.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Edward flopped on his bed and groaned. Everything felt stiff and he ached. Alphonse sat on the opposite bed and looked at his brother. "Are you okay?"

"I swear, I think we should've come in with the military behind us." Ed said, boneless on the mattress. "At least then I wouldn't have to draw circles on everything I fix."

"But then Raymond might run." Alphonse reasoned. "Or he'd attack all these nice people, like Lani and Mato. And we haven't seen any of his friends, so they could be watching for the military."

Ed turned his head to look at his little brother. "I just want to get this over with. I want to get back to our own search."

"I know. Me too." Alphonse replied soothingly. "But we have to do this for the Colonel. He hasn't asked us for much."

"I know, I know." Ed rubbed his eyes. "Anyway, I think I have a plan. It we can get Raymond out of Cantos on the pretense of looking for another way into the cave, we could capture him in a cage. Haul him back to Mustang that way."

"Sounds difficult."

"I didn't say it was perfect." Ed groused. "Ray's so paranoid. He's never in one place for long. Catching him is going to be hard."

Alphonse shifted to fetch his oil and a rag, and began to clean the dirt and grime off his armor. "We'll figure it out. As long as he's here, we can take our time."

Ed gave a little grin. "Then we can take him back to Mustang and complain about how hard it was to catch Raymond and how much he owes us."

"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking, Ed."

"Well, that bastard deserves it." Edward grumped. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep. We're going deeper into the mine tomorrow and I need all the energy I can get."

"Ray's working you hard, huh?" Alphonse asked.

Ed mumbled something pithy and rolled over to give Alphonse his back. Alphonse chuckled quietly and continued cleaning his armor so it wouldn't rust. He paused when he heard a scuff outside their door and stared at the portal for a while. When nothing happened, Alphonse went back to cleaning his armor. It probably wasn't anything important anyway.

Raymond set the lamp down on the floor and knelt by the small niche in the rock where he'd hidden the dynamite. He pulled out the bundle of sticks and set them away from the flame of his lamp. This precious bundle was meant for the Elric brothers, meant to be the last thing Mustang's little prodigy ever saw. It was getting tiring playing the fool and he was positive the brat and the armor-wearing brat with the blonde pipsqueak knew who he was. It was only a matter of time before the military showed up to take him off to prison.

ooooo

Raymond stood up and picked up the lamp and dynamite and began setting the charges, rolling the fuse out of the cave as he set the sticks in niches above the cave mouth and along the first few yards of the walls. He examined his work and grinned.

"What are you doing?"

Raymond turned to face his little bird, and grinned wider. "Impatient or not those little brats want to take me back to the military. They're here for that bastard Mustang. Well, I won't let Mustang make a fool of me again! I'll teach him to take something important from me!"

Those black eyes narrowed far too dangerously. "I told you not to do something like this. Those boys are far more important than you are."

"And what are you going to do? Stop me?" Raymond grinned, teeth bared in a violent display. "I told you when we started this little project if any military showed up I'd dispose of them."

"And we were perfectly willing to let you do that. But those boys belong to us." The skinny creature's hands shifted, nails becoming sharp like a cat's claws. "I won't let you kill them."

"And who are you to stop me?"

"None of your business!" The skinny creature lunged for Raymond, lips split in a murderer's grin. Raymond twisted as the skinny man came at him and dodged to the side to avoid those deadly claws. Raymond nearly activated the transmutation circle that was inscribed on the leather cord around his neck but stopped at the last second. Instead he reached behind his back and pulled out his pistol.

The skinny creature laughed hysterically. "What do you think that's going to do? Kill me?"

Raymond grinned, eyes wide in glee. "Well, of course."

The skinny creature threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, you only wish, human." The creature lunged for Raymond again, only this time Ray was faster. The alchemist brought his pistol up and pulled the trigger. Thunder crashed as the bullet burst from the barrel. The skinny creature tried to dodge, but the bullet was moving at too fast a speed to really avoid. The bullet crashed into the creature's forehead and impacted with enough force to throw the body back. It hit the ground hard enough to send up a cloud of dust.

Raymond stood over the body of the skinny man and pulled the trigger three more times to ensure the creature was really dead. He grinned widely. Now it was Mustang's turn to bleed.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Edward jerked awake and sat up in the dark of their room, panting. His heard was beating rapidly, his skin crawling with cold sweat, and he could feel himself trembling. He'd been having a good dream. And then, suddenly, the dream changed for the worse. First he saw the transmuted form of his mother, then Alphonse, then... then Roy. It was the first time he'd dreamed of the Colonel, and dreamed of him in such a way that his body reacted violently. And not a good kind of violent, either. Edward rubbed his eyes and looked over at Alphonse, smiling at the large armor. Even if Al didn't have to sleep, the younger boy always tried to dream.

Ed slowly settled back down and tried to go back to sleep. He imagined he heard pounding on the door. He imagined he heard the lock being broken and the door swinging open. He jerked awake when Raymond shook him, the man holding his fingers to his lips to signal quiet.

"Get up." Ray said. "Quickly. The mind collapsed an hour ago and one of the kids got stuck in there."

Ed swung his legs out of bed. "Al! Wake up! The mind collapsed!" He hurried to pull on his clothes, gold eyes turning to Ray. The man was staring wide-eyed at his automail limbs. Ed tried a nervous laugh. "Back when they were fighting the war in Ishbal, we got hit too, in our home."

Ray's lips turned down in a frown. "Hurry up. We don't have much time." The man stalked out of the room in a hurry, leaving the Elric brothers alone.

"Ed," Alphonse began softly, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Ed pulled on his shirt and reached for his black coat. "Yeah, but, we can't just let that kid die."

"Why would a kid play in the mine?" Alphonse asked as he followed his brother out of the inn. "They know it's off-limits, especially at night."

"Al, kids are gonna do what you tell them not to do, eventually." Ed said softly.

Alphonse made a noise and hurried after his brother to the mine. Ed carefully picked his way through the carts and slipped into the mine, eyes adjusting to the dark. "Ray?" Edward called. "Mister Ray! Where are you?"

"Hello?" Alphonse yelled. His voice echoed throughout the cave as the boys went just a little deeper.

An electric light flickered to life. Another, then another, all lining the walls of the mine. Ed covered his eyes with his automail on reflex, the boys turning at the sound of a hammer cocking back and the familiar click of a bullet being loaded into the chamber. Ray stood behind them, a gun pointed right at Ed's chest.

"What are you doing?" Ed demanded.

"That's a fine question to ask." spat Raymond. "Did you think I didn't know? Blonde hair, gold eyes, a walking suit of armor. You might've fooled Mato and Lani and all the better for that, but you didn't fool me! You're Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

"Yeah so? You want a cookie for that?" Edward bit out. "If you know who I am, then you know what I'm here for. So put the gun down and come with us. I won't even put you in chains."

Ray laughed, a high-pitched cackle. "Go with you? Lemme guess, that bastard Mustang sent you here, right? Did he tell you why he wants me in custody so badly? Did he tell you that he's the reason I left the military? That that murdering bastard destroyed my life?!"

"Like I care!" Ed shouted. "He sent me here to get you, so that's what I'm gonna do! I don't care what your past is with that shitty Colonel!"

Ray's face twisted into a horrid mask and he lifted his pistol. Fire erupted from the barrel and Ed yelped as the bullet narrowly missed hitting him. Instead it hit Alphonse's armor and ricocheted into the stone of the walls. "Move." Ray ordered. "Back there. Both of you."

When neither Edward or Alphonse moved, Ray pulled the trigger again and this time the bullet struck Ed's left leg. Ed shrieked and nearly collapsed; Alphonse grabbed his brother and glared at Raymond. "You won't get away with this." Alphonse said lowly.

"Of course I will." Ray crooned. "Now move. Or I'll shoot your brother's real leg."

Alphonse cradled Edward in his arms and backed down the tunnel where Raymond wanted them to go. The man forced them into a small niche lit with the electrical lights and forced Al to put Edward down and stand away from him. Ray grinned. "I'll be sure to let Mustang know your last words. Got any?"

"Yeah." Ed spat. "Go to hell. You think you scare me? I've faced worse people than you! People that wouldn't hesitate to kill me and wouldn't go through this to do it!" He yelped as the pistol stock cracked across his face. Alphonse shifted and froze as Raymond pushed the barrel up against Edward's forehead.

"Oh, Fullmetal, if only you knew the truth." Ray crooned. "Now, move, and this transmutation circle beneath you will activate. And believe me when I say you don't want to move." He looked toward Alphonse and grinned. "Same goes for you."

He trained the gun on Edward as he backed up the tunnel, turning to hurry out of the cave. Ray started cackling, the sound echoing back to the Elric brothers.

"Brother," Alphonse whispered, "what do we do?"

"We move." Ed growled. "I'm not gonna let that psycho bastard kill me! We still have to find the Philosopher's Stone!" He pushed himself up and tested his left leg. It held his weight well enough, so he took a step forward.

"Ed! The circle!" Alphonse cried, pointing.

Ed looked down at where he'd been sitting and watched the transmutation circle begin to glow. Edward quickly clapped his hands together and slammed them down on the circle, his own alchemy interfering with Raymond's. Ed looked at Alphonse and grinned in relief. The ceiling shook suddenly, dust raining down on the boys. A low rumble of thunder sounded from the mouth of the mine, and more debris rained down on the Elric brothers.

"Shit." Edward breathed. "He's gonna blow us up!"

"We won't make it!" Alphonse yelled as he and Ed bolted for the mine's opening, feeling the rock around him begin to rumble.

"We have to! I owe that psycho for this bruise!" Ed yelled back.

The boys raced up the tunnel, debris and rocks nearly braining the two of them as they rushed for the mouth. Ed saw Ray standing at the mouth of the cave, grinning as though he had a great secret and Ed should've known it too. He held in his hand a strange cylindrical device, and Ray extended that hand. Ed stopped abruptly.

"Brother?" Alphonse asked, stopping to look back at his brother.

Ed's eyes slowly turned to the electrical lights, to the wires. There were too many, far too many wires for just lights. That's when he saw them, the bundles of charges set into the walls. Those gold eyes went wide at the realization that those chargers were bundles of dynamite. Which meant that the device Raymond held in his hand was...

"Alphonse." Edward said in a cold, serious voice. "Run."

"What?"

"Run! Just run as fas as you can!"

Edward bolted forward, Alphonse right behind him. Raymond's grin split wider and his thumb pressed down on the trigger. Ed poured on all the speed he could to get to the entrance before the dynamite exploded. Alphonse was right behind him when the first charge went off, a loud boom that deafened Edward for a few moments. The cave mouth shuddered, dust raining down in a dark curtain. The second charge went off, disrupting the wood holding up the rocks and earth above the cave mouth. They were one hundred feet away, seventy. Alphonse pulled ahead of his brother, looking to stop the falling rocks so Edward could get out as well. Raymond shrieked with laughter as a third charge went off and took Ed's feet out from under him.

"Ed!" Alphonse skidded to a halt and turned around, looking to go back for his brother. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine! Go!" Ed struggled to his feet and moved to catch up to his little brother, his voice barely heard over the thundering of falling rocks. Alphonse was frozen for a moment until he saw that Edward was okay, then turned around again to run for the mine's entrance.

The rocks supported by the beams and planks above the opening shuddered. A few of the smaller ones toppled and created a tiny block at the entrance. Another charge went off and the one side of the mine began to collapse. Alphonse heard a clap under the roar of falling rocks and turned back in horror at the sight of alchemical light. Ed stood in the midst of the falling rocks, his hands pressed together in that prayer fashion. His gold eyes bore into Alphonse's and before the younger Elric could scream in denial the floor rippled, the stone becoming like liquid as it raced for Alphonse.

He felt himself lifted up and carried past the falling rocks and debris. Smaller stones truck his armor, bigger stones crashing down around him. He was flung from the mine and out onto the cart tracks, landing hard as a wave of dust and sand flew over him. Alphonse heard horrible crashes as boulders came down and pushed himself up, turning over in time to see a boulder come down on his brother.

Alphonse felt a flash of cold rush through him. As the rocks and dirt kept raining down, Alphonse screamed, "ED! BROTHER! EDWARD!" Alphonse got to his feet and rushed for the part of the cave opening that wasn't blocked yet. He had to backpedal quickly to avoid another avalanche of rocks.

"EDWARD!" Alphonse screamed as the debris showed finally stopped. He stared at the shifting pile until it settled and finally moved forward tot ry and get through the boulders and dirt. "Brother! Can you hear me?!"

Alphonse jerked when the pile he'd dug through suddenly collapsed, covering the hole he'd managed to get. With a horrible realization, Alphonse knew he couldn't do a thing to help his brother. In fact, he didn't even know if Ed was alive! _No!_ Alphonse shook his head. _Don't think like that! Ed's still alive! He has to be! What do I do? What do I do?! The Colonel! He'll know what to do!_

"Hold on, brother!" Alphonse said a whisper. "I'll get the Colonel and he'll know what to do! I'll be back soon!"

The fourteen-year-old wished he could cry - and felt like he was. He turned from that closed opening and ran for the inn, hoping someone was around to help him.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

He hurt. That was the first thing he noticed that told him he was alive. The second thing he noticed was that it was dark and dusty. The last thing he noticed was that it was far too quiet. Edward wiggled his fingers - all ten there, including the automail - and he wiggled his toes - all there too - and then tried to move his arms and legs. Finally, he sat up. He couldn't feel any broken bones, but he felt cuts and bruises. There was dry blood on his face. He guessed he must've been out for several hours. He drew up his left leg and pulled up his pants leg to feel the automail. There wasn't a hole, but a dent. He shivered. Winy was going to murder him.

Edward climbed to his feet and set his hands on the boulders blocking the entrance. He couldn't hear anything, no shouts or tools, nothing. Had Alphonse escaped? Was Al okay? Was he already on his way to Eastern HQ to get Roy?

Ed stepped back and clapped his hands. Then he pressed his hands to the rocks and bade them to become pillars and supports. He grinned as the alchemical light engulfed the material and watched as the rock began to shift and mold itself to his specifications.

The ceiling rumbled and Ed leaped back deeper into the mine as the ceiling caved in where he'd been standing. His eyes went wide at the sight of the shifting debris and came to the sickening conclusion that he wouldn't be able to use alchemy down here without killing himself.

"Shit." Ed breathed. "Now what do I do?"

"First, don't panic. Second, don't panic. Third - oh wait. You're stuck in here with me, pipsqueak. I guess you can panic."

Ed felt his spine crawl as he slowly turned around, gold eyes wide in the dark. Behind him stood someone he thought he'd never see again. The skinny creature stood with his hands on his hips, dried blood on his forehead. The shorts and skirt the man wore were torn, revealing the dark blotch of the Ouroboros on his thigh. Ed clenched his fists and glowered at the other.

"Envy." Ed replied. "How the hell did you get stuck down here?"

"Same way you did, shorty."

"Who're you calling a bean so small not even ants can see him?!" Ed yelled, then yelped as the ceiling collapsed a little more.

Envy laughed and moved closer to the smaller boy. "I'd keep my outbursts and alchemy to a minimum. You'd kill yourself."

"Kill you too, you psycho." Ed groused.

Envy chuckled. "Oh, eventually. But you'll die a hell of a lot sooner. Remember what I am, pipsqueak?"

Ed glowered at the homunculus. "I know. But I also know you need me alive. I'm a perfect sacrifice, remember?"

Now Envy glared at Edward and he moved forward, slamming Ed into the rock wall, arm pressed into the boy's throat. "We can always find another." Envy hissed. "Your little brother, maybe. Or that teacher of yours. Oooh, maybe even that Colonel you have a crush on."

"Leave Alphonse alone!" Edward yelled, and he kicked out into the man's midsection, driving Envy back. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try, pipsqueak!" Envy yelled back, grinning madly as he lunged for the young alchemist. Ed dodged at the last moment and clapped his hands together, passing his left hand over his right to transmute his automail into a blade. He swung his right arm as Envy lunged for him again and this time Ed scored a cut on Envy's shoulder as he dodged.

The homunculus growled and turned burning black eyes on Edward, lips pulled back to bare his teeth in a horrible grin. Ed recoiled on instinct as Envy attacked. They were evenly matched - Ed hadn't idled in his own training - but Envy managed to open up a few wounds on the young alchemist and Edward managed to get a few wounds on Envy. Ed suddenly fell to his knees, gasping for air as the dark seemed seemed to pass down on him. He couldn't get enough oxygen. He couldn't breathe! He struggled against the hands that suddenly grabbed onto his shoulders. He couldn't breathe! He was suffocating!

"Edward!" Envy slapped the blade across the face as hard as he could. He grabbed onto the boy's shoulders again and shook the boy. "Edward. Listen. Relax."

Those gold eyes looked up into his own dark orbs, clouded and confused as they were. Envy's eyes narrowed. "Edward."

Edward shuddered. "I didn't realize how tight it was down here."

"That's what she said."

"What?"

"Nothing." Envy rubbed his mouth. "Are you claustrophobic?"

Ed shook his head. "Not really. It's just that you're such an asshole, always trying to hurt me, so I have to fight back."

"I'm an asshole, huh?" Envy frowned. "Well, then I'll be an asshole and drag you out of here."

"And just how are we gonna get out?" Ed put his hands on his hips. "The entrance is blocked if you haven't noticed."

"There's more than one way out of here." Envy grumbled. "And no alchemy, brat!"

Ed glared at Envy for a while. "Of course not. I don't want to bring the ceiling down on us after all."

Envy stepped back from Edward and frowned. Then, without a word, the homunculus turned and began walking deeper into the mine. Ed stood frozen for a moment before he moved after Envy, stumbling along in the dark. Ed reached out his hands and tried to feel for the lights, the wires, pulling them down off the wall. With his eyes useless in the dark of the mine, Ed needed to be careful where he put his feet. Bu he couldn't see where to put his feet, so since he had the materials around him, he could transmute a lantern.

"What are you doing, pipsqueak?" Envy asked, arms folded over his chest.

"I thought I'd take a few moments out of your time to play marbles in the dark." Ed replied.

"You're not serious."

"I'm transmuting a lantern." Ed made sure he had all the materials. before he clapped his hands together. The alchemical light flashed as he pressed his hands to the materials and in a few seconds he had a working electrical lamp. Ed flicked it off and on a few times, then flicked the switch to the 'ON' position and looked toward Envy. "Now we can see what'll kill us."

"Somehow I'd prefer if it I don't see." Envy griped. He frowned at the sight of the purpling bruise on the young alchemist's face. "How'd you get that bruise?"

"I think you hit me." Edward replied bitingly.

"No, not that one. Obviously, the one on your left is from abuse courtesy of a homunculus. The one on your right, dipshit. How'd you get that one?"

"Well, that guy that was so nice to put the dynamite in the cave gave it to me. Whacked me pretty good with that pistol."

Envy froze midstep. "He did what?"

"He pistol-whipped me." Ed repeated. "What do you care?"

Envy didn't grace Edward with an answer. Instead the homunculus curled his hands into fists and swore Raymond Goetz would die.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Roy Mustang folded the paper he was reading into an airplane. His dark eyes flicked up from his creation and sighted the waste basket. With a practiced motion, Roy let his plane go. It soared only a few feet before it plummeted to its doom on the floor.

The Colonel was the youngest man in military history to achieve the rank of Colonel, and was a State Alchemist to boot. He had upset many higher ranked officers by his sudden climb in power and because he'd discovered the prodigy Edward Elric, the youngest State Alchemist in history. He had a knack for getting missions no one else wanted and did as many as he could without actually delegating the difficult tasks to his men. Unfortunately, there was always one or two that crossed his desk that, as much as he'd like to do them, he just couldn't. Usually he had Riza or Havoc complete them, but more and more often he'd been calling in the Elric brothers.

They would come too. Alphonse would always be polite, ready to help with whatever task was at hand. Edward, on the other hand, would gripe and groan and probably chew Roy a new hole before he finally accepted the mission. And the boys would get it done, too. They'd do the job without much complaining until afterward, and Roy would make some smart comment that would push Ed's buttons. The pipsqueak would explode and Roy would just smile confidently.

Roy frowned as he focused on the next paper on his desk. He worried about the Elric brothers. They always seemed ready to drop everything to help others and then themselves. Even after all this time, they still hadn't found the Philosopher's Stone, but it never seemed to bother them. But it bothered Roy.

It bothered Roy because he liked Edward and Alphonse. And he liked Ed a little more than what was proper. That little blonde pipsqueak was the reason most of his dates never went past one. Edward was the reason why, if he ended up scoring a one-night stand, he couldn't go through more than heavy petting. Oh, Ray tried everything he could to forget the brat; chicks, alcohol, staying up late and working. But inevitably his thoughts turned to Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Which was partly why he gave Ed the task of fetching Raymond Goetz. He hoped Ed never found the man and would come back to tell Roy to shove it. But he hadn't heard from Edward or Alphonse since they arrived in Cantos. So had the boys found Ray? Or, had they gotten caught? Maybe they hadn't found him at all. But why hadn't either of them called?

There was a commotion in the hallway, raised voices and shouts to stop. Roy rubbed his temples and wondered what nutjob got past security.

"Let me through! I have to talk with Colonel Mustang! It's important!"

Roy cursed. He knew that voice all too well. He pulled on his gloves and stormed out of his office, eyes narrowed at all the drawn guns. He looked them to Alphonse, the giant armor covered in dust and grim and holding his hands up in surrender.

Alphonse perked up when he spotted Roy. "Colonel!"

"What the hell are you lot doing?!" Roy roared. "Get back to work! That's Alphonse Elric, you idiots!"

Half looked ashamed, the other half looked surprised. Roy snapped his fingers to create a few sparks. Suddenly, Alphonse had a clear path to Roy. The younger Elric didn't waste any time, hurrying over to the Colonel. Roy escorted Al into his office and called for Hawkeye. The sensible woman took one look at Alphonse and immediately took over, shouting orders. Roy waited until they were alone before he looked to Alphonse. "What's wrong? Where's Ed?"

"Th-that's what I have to tell you!" Alphonse said, his voice cracking slightly. "We found Raymond and... and...!"

"Calm down, Alphonse." Roy ordered, his own voice steady despite the way his heart was beginning to race. "Tell me what happened; don't leave out any detail."

As Alphonse began to speak, Riza returned with Havoc, Breda, and Feury, each carrying hot water and towels. They all listened in silence, cleaning grime from the boy's armor. Roy folded his hands together in front of his mouth as he listened, growing more and more tense as Alphonse continued to talk. His dark eyes focused on Alphonse's metal face and never wavered.

"And then Ed used alchemy to get me out and the cave collapsed on him." Alphonse wished he could cry. His soul certainly was. "I tried to see where Ray went but I went back to our room to get our things before getting on the train. Ed wouldn't have wanted his pocket watch left behind." Alphonse uncurled his hand, revealing the silver pocket watch of a State Alchemist.

"Has anyone started a rescue operation?" Roy asked.

"Mister Mato started one, but every time we got a hole dug, more dirt would fall in it." Alphonse bowed his head. "I left Ed there. In that dark place. I tried to get to him but I wasn't strong enough. And alchemy wouldn't work either because Raymond set up dynamite inside the cave! Ed could be dying and it's all because I left him there!"

"Alphonse, your brother is more stubborn and more foolish than anyone I've ever known. I doubt he'd let himself die now, not when there's still someone who needs him." Roy said with a slight smile.

Alphonse was quiet for a moment. Then he nodded. "You're right. Ed wouldn't let this stop him at all."

"Not for a second. Now, Alphonse, if you want to help your brother, you have to tell me everything you remember about Raymond Goetz." Roy motioned for Riza to take notes as Al started describing the man. Her pen scratched over paper as she wrote down every detail, not even looking up from the moving nib.

"And then he said something about making you pay, Colonel." Alphonse finished. "He said you ruined his life."

Roy sat back in his seat and rubbed his mouth. Riza looked up then, her eyes quite concerned. Havoc and Breda Feury also watched Roy, and Alphonse had the sneaking suspicion they all knew something he didn't. The silence stretched for what seemed like hours before Roy finally shifted and sat forward, hands folded and eyes on the floor between his feet.

"Colonel?" Alphonse asked softly.

"This goes no further." Roy said in that commanding voice. Alphonse weakly nodded. "Raymond and I served together, before I became the Flame Alchemist. We were both trying to earn State Alchemist rank and we were working off each other."

"Colonel," Riza started. Roy held up his hand.

"There was a young woman, Coletta, we were both attracted to. No matter what we tried, she still wouldn't consent to date either of us. When the test came around, I passed and Raymond didn't. Coletta and I began to see more of each other. Raymond grew jealous. When I was sent to Ishbal, Ray got out of it by shooting his own leg. Coletta was a nurse, and she took care of Raymond during his hospitalization. Raymond hurt Coletta and she told me in a letter. Raymond intercepted the letter and when I came back from Ishbal, Raymond was waiting for me."

Roy rubbed his temples. "He'd been practicing his alchemy. He still couldn't beat me in a fair match, so he'd rigged the field we ere to duel on. The stakes were Coletta and her hand.

"No matter how many times I told him Coletta and I were friends, that she was in love with a first sergeant from Northern Area, he wouldn't listen. Coletta was caught in Ray's alchemy. After the smoke cleared, Coletta was gone, Ray was gone, and I was alone.

"I put a lot of effort into finding Coletta, but I didn't get a thing. Raymond left the military and disappeared. It wasn't until a few days ago that I learned Ray was still alive."

Alphonse felt a shiver course through him. "That's why you sent Edward and me."

"I sent you because I knew you could do it. I even took the extra time to make sure Ed didn't screw up somehow." Roy sat back and looked up at the younger Elric. "Believe me, I didn't want this to happen."

"I know. And I'm sure Brother knows that too. He's going to try and find a way out, so we have to meet him." Alphonse looked at the silver watch in his palm. "And if he's alive, Raymond will have to be around. And I'll be there."

Roy nodded and stood up. "We'll all be there. Lieutenant Hawkeye, see to it a rescue operation is begun in Cantos. Pull everyone you can."

"Yes, sir." The blonde woman saluted and moved for the door.

"Lieutenant Havoc, Lieutenant Breda, start up a search for Raymond Goetz. Be discreet. He'll be expecting military and be warned, he _is_ an alchemist."

"Sir!" Havoc and Breda clapped Alphonse on the shoulder and left the room.

"Sergeant Feury," Roy looked at the young man who stiffened and saluted. "Keep chatter on this to a minimum. Don't let the higher-ups find out or they'll step on all our toes."

"Yes, sir!" Feury saluted again, then scurried to find his radio.

"And we, Alphonse, are going to Cantos to rescue your idiot brother. He'll owe me one for this."

"Um, Colonel?" Alphonse asked as he rose to follow Roy. "Did you... ever find Coletta?"

Roy paused, his back to Alphonse. "I found a woman named Colette living with her family in the Northern Area."

"Was it Coletta?"

Roy didn't answer him.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Edward held out the lamp before him, peering down the hole that yawned in the middle of the path. There was a tiny ledge circling the far side, and a wider one on the near side but twice as unstable. The light threw shadows and made the hole seem larger than it really was. Still, Ed knew he couldn't jump it, and alchemy was out of the question. Ed could probably get across on the tiny ledge, but it'd be slow-going, and very dangerous.

"Well, shorty?"

"Shut up. I'm thinking."

Envy sidled up beside Edward and stared down at the hole. "Doesn't seem so bad."

"You can change shape and fly across." Ed grumbled. "In fact, that sounds like a good idea! Why don't you change into a bat and go explore the hole?"

"And what? You'll transmute a lid over it so I can't get out?" Envy growled.

"That was the idea." Ed replied, moving to the tiny ledge. He'd pulled off his black coat a while ago and had tied it around his waist. Now he tied the lantern to one of the sleeves before he reached out to take hold of the wall.

Envy shoved Ed forward.

The small alchemist screamed as he started plummeting forward. In his panic, Ed scrambled to grab onto anything he could to stop his fall. Automail scraped against stone and sparked as Ed fell forward.

Envy was cackling as he grabbed the blonde braid and hauled back on the young alchemist. Ed hit the stone behind Envy with a hiss and glowered up at the homunculus. "Oh, what's the matter, Edward? Little baby fall down and go boom?"

"Shut up! What the hell is your problem?!" Edward shouted back, getting to his feet to shove Envy. The homunculus pinwheeled his arms for a moment as his balance was upset. When Envy regained his balance, he launched himself at Edward.

"My problem?" Envy snarled. "You want to know what my problem is? My problem is you, pipsqueak!"

"What for?!" Ed dodged the homunculus and backed up toward the hole. He readied his hands for alchemy, knowing he was limited to transmuting only is own body.

"It really doesn't matter. I hate you." Envy growled, stalking forward. "What, do you think your precious alchemy will save you? Your brother? Or your precious Colonel?"

"What is with your obsession about that shitty Colonel?" Ed asked. "From all the talking you do about him it's like you've got the crush on him!"

Ed clapped his hands together as Envy lunged with an enraged howl, the alchemical light filling the tunnel as they collided. Edward managed to get his automail arm between them, pressing up against Envy's throat to keep the elder's mouth away from anything vulnerable. He fought to keep Envy's fists from doing too much damage, grabbing onto the lantern and letting the alchemy work on their only light source. The lantern molded into a knife and Ed slammed the knife into Envy, right up under his ribs.

Envy hissed and jerked back, glaring down at the small boy beneath him. If he moved the wrong way, the brat's knife would do more damage. Ed stared at him, gold eyes wide in the dark, focused on Envy's face.

"I know I can't kill you," Ed said lowly, "but I can hurt you. So you can either help me get the hell out of here or I'll string you up and find my own way out."

"You're proposing we work together?" Envy growled.

"We're gonna kill each other otherwise."

Envy felt the knife embedded in him twitch. Finally, the homunculus grinned. "All right. We'll do things your way."

Ed's eyes narrowed as though he didn't quite believe the elder man. Finally, he pulled the knife out and pushed Envy away. The homunculus slammed a fist into Ed's mouth before he drew away, feeling the hole in his side begin to stitch up. Edward slapped a hand to his mouth and felt hot blood. He kicked out at Envy, only to have his leg caught and twisted. Ed had to roll onto his stomach to prevent his bone from snapping.

"Stab me again, pipsqueak, and I'll kill you." Envy hissed. "Perfect sacrifice or not, I'll kill you." Envy caught the automail leg as it came up and froze. "Is that a dent?"

Ed jerked his leg out of the homunculus' hold and stood up. "Yes, it's a dent."

"How'd you get it?"

"A bullet. Why do you care?"

Envy grabbed onto Edward's automail shoulder. "That Raymond asshole shot you, didn't he?"

"So what if he did? He shot the automail on purpose, but he sure as hell wanted to shoot the flesh and bone one." Ed paused. "Wait. How do you know who shot me?"

Envy remained silent and clenched his fists. He was suddenly glad for the darkness; Ed couldn't see his anger. Raymond had asked for help building an army to take over Eastern, and the chaos had appealed to Envy and his kind. They'd agreed to help Raymond Goetz achieve his goal. They hadn't expected the Elric brats to show up, and so Envy had warned Raymond to keep the man from doing something stupid. But Raymond hadn't listened. He'd hurt Edward and Alphonse. No one was allowed to hurt Edward and Alphonse except for Envy. They belonged to Envy. They were Envy's little brothers, after all. Only, Ed and Al never knew it, and wouldn't ever know it if Envy had his way.

"Did you piss him off?" Envy asked finally.

"He's pissed at that damn Colonel." Ed growled. "Apparently, he thinks killing me will make Roy suffer. And are you going to answer me, in how you knew who shot me?"

"No." Envy paused. "Do you think he's right?"

Ed looked up at Envy. "I don't care if he's right or not. I'm going to find that bastard and I'm gonna make him pay."

"The small alchemist turned back to the hole, or rather, where he remembered where the hole was. He needed a lantern or something to see. Envy grabbed the blonde to hold him back.

"Alright," Envy started. "If you want revenge, I'll get you out of here."

"Don't tell me you had an escape route all along." Ed complained.

Envy smirked and hauled up on the younger boy, tossing the young alchemist over his shoulder. "I know a way out."

Ed cursed and spluttered and grabbed onto Envy's hips as the homunculus prepared to jump. Envy laughed as he pushed off the lip of the hole and flew through the air toward the other side. Edward squeezed his eyes tight as he suddenly became weightless. Envy hit the wall of the hole and grabbed onto the lip of the hole and hauled himself and Edward to the other side.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it, pipsqueak?"

Envy looked back at the pipsqueak that was on his shoulder. "Ed?"

Edward was gone.

Envy looked down at the hole and cursed loud and long. He steeled himself, then leaped into the hole, transforming his body into a bat's to navigate the hole. He heard cursing growing louder and when he emerged out of the hole, he was surprised to find a lichen-lit pool. Ed lay on his side, curled up to protect his right side.

"Pipsqueak?" Envy asked when he changed back and moved to the little blonde's side. "You okay?"

Ed mumbled something through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"Winry's gonna kill me," Ed hissed. He pushed himself up with his left arm. His right was limp at his side, unmoving.

"What happened?" Envy frowned, staring at the broken automail.

"It snapped back when I went down head first because the oh-so helpful, alchemist-hating, gender-deficient homunculus had to carry me like a sack of potatoes!"

Envy hissed and brought his hand back to slap the brat. Those gold eyes glared at him, daring Envy to slap him. Slowly, the homunculus brought his hand down and glared at the alchemist. "Can you fix it?"

"I don't even know what's wrong with it." Edward admitted.

Envy rubbed his temples and frowned at the boy. "All right, fine. Make a sling. I'll get you some water."

"I hope you have a fire to boil it." Ed told the elder. "Unlike you, that could really kill me."

"I suppose you'll be wanting food too."

"It'd be helpful, but unless you have a grocery store under that skirt," Ed shrugged.

Envy glowered at the smaller boy. "Go transmute a canteen or something."

Ed rolled his eyes and eased his right arm into a sling, hoping the limb wasn't out of commission permanently. He tried to scratch a transmutation circle into the stone and made a faint scratch in the rock. He put his left hand to the circle and activated the circle, slowly forming a cup out of the rock. He was hoping the rock was stable enough for alchemy, and seemed to be succeeding right up until the end of the transmutation. Then the water rippled and Ed felt the pressure beneath the rock getting ready to explode. He abruptly stopped the alchemy and his stone cup ended being more like a bowl. Envy picked up the bowl and examined it.

"Not bad for a gimp alchemist." the homunculus surmised.

"Shut up." Edward snapped back. "You're the one who dropped me!"

"Oh? Did I?" Envy moved over to the pool and filled the bowl with water. He tried a sip. It didn't seem so bad, but he figured he'd better start a fire to boil some bacteria off the liquid.

Ed was already trying, scraps of his black coat as kindling. The boy's lips were drawn in a thin line, concentrating hard as he worked to get a flame going. Envy crouched beside the small alchemist and took over, finally managing to get a small flame going. He set the bowl aside the fire and turned his gaze to Edward. The boy was sitting cross-legged, staring at the flames. Envy smiled toothily.

"Thinking about your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Edward replied. "What about you? I bet you're carrying some sort of disease."

Envy bared his teeth in mocking laughter. He didn't want to think about his 'boyfriend' right now. Knowing he was stuck down here and Greed was somewhere out there living it up. "So what's Mustang to you then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like him?" Envy snickered. "Do you want him to kiss you? Fuck you? Love you?"

Edward stared at Envy for a long while. "Mustang's just my commanding officer. Nothing more."

"Oh really?"

"He's a self-serving, mercenary asshole!" Ed snapped. "I could care less about that jackass. All I want to do, besides make Ray pay for this, is see Alphonse again."

Envy frowned and looked at the boiling water. He pulled it away from the flame and handed it to the small blonde. "Drink up, pipsqueak."


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Roy stood with his arms folded over his chest as he watched the rescue operation work. He and Alphonse stood apart from the town, looking for different prey entirely. The military was helping the search effort, but what Roy and Alphonse were doing they couldn't help with. Roy wouldn't even let his own team help them, directing their energy into looking for Edward.

Two days had passed and still there wasn't any headway made into the pile of rock and dirt blocking the entrance of the mine. Roy refused to believe Edward was dead, that Edward had simply given up. The Flame Alchemist frowned deeply and turned away from the sight of the mine.

"Colonel, do you think Ed's okay?" Alphonse asked softly.

"I'm sure he's fine. He wouldn't let this stop him." Roy replied. He started down the hill down into the brown scrub. "What we can do now is catch Goetz and put him in custody."

"Even if you do that, Brother will get to him."

"I'm almost counting on it." Roy said. "Your brother isn't someone to take lightly."

Alphonse made an agreeing noise and followed after the Colonel. They walked in silence for a while, skirting the train tracks and moving around the mountain the man ran into.

They'd been looking for Raymond since they'd arrived. Mato and Lani had said Ray was still around, and he looked for all the world pleased with himself. Not even they had realized that Edward had been trapped in the mine when it had collapsed. They still wouldn't believe Ray had been the cause of the collapse and blamed shoddy supports, or too much weight. No matter what Alphonse said, Mato and Lani just wouldn't believe that Ray had anything to do with what happened. Still, they promised to keep an eye out for him. Alphonse figured they'd tell him his old friend Roy was in town and Raymond would crawl out of the woodwork to gloat.

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Alphonse?"

"Why would Raymond think Ed's your bitch?"

Roy stopped suddenly and turned to look at Alphonse. The younger Elric put his hands up in surrender. Roy's dark eyes searched the boy's metal face, but the Colonel didn't make a move. Finally Roy heaved a sigh and motioned for Alphonse to follow again.

"I suppose because I'm your brother's commanding officer." Roy paused to navigate his way down a steep hill. "It's no secret that you and Ed mostly following my orders."

Alphonse frowned slightly. "You... like my brother, don't you?"

"Who wouldn't like Edward? He's insufferable, a little prick that doesn't know when to quit and he's tenacious like a starving dog." Roy griped.

"That's not what I meant."

Roy paused to look up at Alphonse. The fourteen-year-old looked back at him, lips curled into a frown even though the metal helmet that was his head never moved. The younger Elric took a deep breath and repeated, "Colonel, do you like my brother?"

"If I said yes, what would you do?"

Alphonse blinked, a little shocked. "Wh-what would I do?"

"Yeah, what would you do? Would you stop me from going after Ed? Would you let me go after him? Would you try to get between us? I like your brother, Alphonse. I love him, even. If I could, I'd try to spend the rest of my life with Ed if he wanted to." Roy said, his voice stern. "So what would you do, Alphonse?"

Alphonse was speechless for a while after Roy's confession. What would he do? He didn't know. Alphonse stared at the Colonel's back as Roy started walking again. Alphonse hurried after the Colonel, catching up to the man with a few easy strides.

"I..." Alphonse stopped and Roy paused to look back at the armor. "I think I'd... I'd be happy for you. And Ed. Because Ed hasn't allowed himself to be happy since this happened to us. And as much as he complains about you, I think Brother likes you, too."

Roy smirked slightly. "You think?"

"Well," Alphonse looked down at his feet for a moment. "He talks about you a lot. It's mostly complaining and name-calling, but I don't think Brother knows how to express what he's feeling like a normal person."

Roy snickered and shook his head. "Good to know. Now, let's go see if we can find another way into the mine."

"I thought we were looking for Raymond." Alphonse protested.

"We are. If we find another way into the mine, Raymond will be there. And then he'll pay for hurting you boys."

Alphonse blinked and hurried after the Colonel. "I think we should have back up."

Roy snapped his fingers, creating sparks.

Alphonse gave a worried laugh. Maybe it was best they didn't have any back up after all. They probably wouldn't survive the Flame Alchemist's ire.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Envy held onto Ed as the boy's body convulsed again, the young alchemist throwing up the water Envy had been able to get into him. The homunculus had woken that day to find Edward unconscious and not breathing. It took him a good, panicked hour to get the boy breathing again.

It was the fire, Envy realized. The carbon monoxide wouldn't have affected Envy, considering breathing, like eating, was optional. But for young alchemists that needed to do things like eat and breathe, carbon monoxide was a death sentence. Envy smothered the fire and grabbed onto Ed, pounding on his chest to get the boy to breathe.

Ed gasped for air and coughed until his throat was raw. Envy had gotten the pool water to soothe the boy's throat and now was spending his time trying to get the boy well again.

Ed slumped against Envy, shivering with the last days of his illness, gold eyes closed tight against the burning tears. Envy stroked loose blonde strands, fingers imitating a motion Greed used to do, glowering at the sight and smell of the Fullmetal pipsqueak's sick. The water wasn't any good, and now they couldn't have a fire. Edward had a bum right arm and Envy felt the leash on his temper growing shorter.

"Can you walk?" Envy grumbled.

"I think so." Edward replied hoarsely, pulling away from the homunculus and fighting to stand on his own two legs. He managed to few steps and held his balance, then looked relieved that he didn't fall flat on his face. "We need to get out of here."

"Of course we do!" Envy yelled. Edward stiffened and looked at Envy. "We have to get out of here. If we don't you'll end up dead! Then where will I be?"

"What?" Edward frowned.

"I'll be alone! Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you weren't breathing? You were dead!" Envy's hands curled into fists. "Dead, dead, dead! Well I won't let you leave me alone!"

Envy lunged for Edward and caught the boy around the middle. They crashed into the pool, sending the still waters up around them. Envy fought against Ed's hands - both of them - trying to find a hold on the boy's throat. Edward fought to keep his head above the water and struggled to get his legs between Envy and himself. He kicked up into Envy's bare stomach, automail and flesh working together to send Envy flying. The homunculus hit the lip of the pool and his spine bent back violently, his head cracking against rock. Instead of stopping the homunculus, it only seemed to enrage Envy more. Ed rolled through the water, his right arm screaming in pain as he put weight on his limb. He heard Envy growl and dodged left to avoid the homunculus, and Edward clambered out of the pool.

Sopping wet, Edward lunged for his ruined black jacket and snapped it out. Envy was right behind him, growling with a crazed look in his eyes. The elder creature was set to murder Ed if given the chance, so Edward had to stop Envy before something dangerous happened. Reasoning with the homunculus was out of the question. Envy wouldn't listen anyway! Ed gripped the jacket's sleeves and whirled to face the charging homunculus, gold eyes widening with how close Envy was. The boy snapped out the jacket, but Envy dodged it, turning and falling low, kicking out at Edward's legs. Ed managed to avoid having his flesh and bone leg from being broken and took the brunt of Envy's kick on his automail leg. The limb buckled and Edward fell hard on the stone. He rolled and managed to get onto his back before Envy nearly crushed him. The homunculus straddled Ed's stomach and wrapped his hands around his throat, squeezing tighter and tighter until Ed felt his head was going to explode.

The young alchemist fisted the sleeves of his coat in both hands and lashed up with the fabric, wrapping the black jacket around Envy's head. He twisted the sleeves, covering up Envy's face until Envy had to let go of his throat. Ed twisted with all the strength he could muster. He thought he heard Envy's neck snap and the homunculus went limp above him.

oooo

Envy woke with a headache that demanded sacrifices in the form of comfort. Envy didn't move for a moment, looking around in the soft glow. He heard water, but he couldn't see it, and he knew for a fact he wasn't in the cave anymore. Something shifted under his head and Envy realized with a sickening feeling that his head was in Edward's lap.

"Don't sit up." Edward said softly. "I think I broke your neck."

"What?" Envy jerked upright and groaned as he put his hand to his aching neck. "Shit."

"Yeah well, maybe you'll remember that the next time you go batshit crazy." Ed grumped.

Envy glowered at Ed and slowly moved to stand. He noticed a small, water-filled globe beside Edward's right hand, the globe glowing with the light of the lichen from the pool. "How far did you go?"

Ed pushed himself up and wobbled slightly. "A mile, maybe more. There's this underground stream I've been following. The pool was fed by its runoff, so it wasn't hard to find the source. I figure we can follow it out."

Envy rubbed his temples. "You're bleeding."

Ed touched his temple and nodded. "I needed a light. I used alchemy and some of the cave collapsed on me. Don't worry. I used you as a shield."

Envy made a snide gesture. Ed replied in kind.

"You're a pain in the ass, pipsqueak. How does anyone put up with you?" Envy griped, watching the boy pick up the glowing orb.

"They threaten me with harm or death. Half of my friends follow through. I've gotten more lumps on the head than there are stars in the sky."

"That Winry girl, huh?"

Ed paused and looked at Envy. "What do you know about Winry?"

"Pipsqueak, I know everything about you." Envy said with a toothy grin. "Your friends, your village, everything. There isn't a damn place you can run that I can't find you."

Edward grabbed onto Envy's shirt and slammed him up against the wall. "If you hurt Al or Winry or anyone at home, I will kill you."

Envy burst out laughing. "Oh, I'd like to see you try, pipsqueak. I'd like to see you try."

Ed shoved away from Envy and stomped down the tunnel. Envy frowned and straightened his shirt. Ed was starving, Envy realized, and he was becoming dehydrated. If Envy didn't figure out something soon, Ed would die. Envy clenched his fists and hurried after his little brother, trying to ignore the way his chest tightened at the thought of losing the irritating pipsqueak.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

Ed concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and moving forward one step at a time. His stomach was constricting around his spine. His throat was parched, but he couldn't stop to drink the water. He'd bitten his own tongue and was sucking on the blood that welled up, but that didn't quite help as he thought it would. His stomach still twisted and his throat seemed even drier. He could feel his body growing weaker. Sooner or later, he'd be too weak to move with his automail limbs. He'd been walking for miles, he didn't know what day it was let alone what hour. Envy was happily chatting up a storm and Ed was completely ignoring him.

God, he was so hungry.

Ed stumbled and if it hadn't been for Envy, he would've fallen into the stream running alongside them. Envy lashed out and grabbed their lamp-globe before it smashed and gently settled Ed down onto the cool stone.

"How're you doing, pipsqueak?" Envy asked.

His answer was a loud rumble from the small blonde's stomach.

Envy frowned deeply and stared at the weakening blonde. "Edward?"

"I'm okay." Ed said softly. "Really."

"Yeah, that's why you're falling around every four steps and you're about to two shades too pale." Envy growled. "And you're sure you can't just transmute something to eat?"

"Out of what? And I could bring the mountain down on us like before." Edward shook his head. "In order to get a food item out of something it has to be able to become food through the natural order."

"Like you could take grass and make it into bread." Envy surmised.

"Exactly." Ed sighed. "And on the same token, I could take blood and get water out of it. It'd taste like iron, but liquid becomes liquid like a solid becomes a solid."

"You know, I'm glad I can't do alchemy. It seems confusing."

"Yeah. It's why I'm a genius."

"So blood to water, huh?" Envy said, looking at his own arm. Edward watched in growing horror as Envy's arm became less and less human and more and more beast. The arm became a paw, a huge, meaty thing covered in dark fur.

Edward's gold eyes were wide in that dimness, giant gold saucers that watched in morbid fascination as Envy's human hand took hold of the animal one. If Envy thought Ed was pale before, he went a few shades lighter as Envy snapped his own shoulder and twisted. Bone and sinew grated, flesh and muscle ripping as Envy twisted his own shoulder around and around until bone separated from its socket. Muscle and sinew began to rip as Envy pulled on his arm, breaking skin and everything underneath as he separated his arm from his body. Blood spurted, a single red line splattered on Ed's face. Envy pulled his arm free and dropped it in Ed's lap.

"Go ahead, pipsqueak. Eat up."

Edward choked down the horrified scream and stared at the limb in his lap. Envy grinned and crouched, the stub of his shoulder already beginning to grow back.

"C'mon short-stuff. Not squeamish are you? You're hungry, right? Eat up. Transmute that blood into water. C'mon, Edward." Envy crooned.

Ed grabbed onto the severed limb and smacked Envy's grinning face with it. "Are you stupid?!" he yelled. "What do you think you're doing? You ripped off your arm! Are you sick?"

"Well it was worth it to see your reaction!" Envy said through fits of laughter. "Seriously though." Envy pointed at the limb as he sobered. "Transmute the blood. You need to get hydrated."

"This is all kinds of gross." Edward whimpered as he shifted to his knees, putting the bloody limb on the stone. He clapped his hands and pressed it to the stone and the blood on it. He formed a bowl as slowly as he could, collecting the blood. Envy picked up his furry limb and pulled a bit of the meat off, smiling as he grabbed onto Ed's braid.

He jerked the boy's head back and forced the bite size bit of meat into Ed's mouth. He held the blonde's mouth closed until Ed swallowed, then stepped back with a grin.

Ed retched, but it was too late. That meat was in his stomach and his body wasn't rejecting it. "Stop helping me!" he yelled at Envy.

"Well, when you eat and drink on your own, I'll stop." Envy replied.

Edward glowed at the homunculus. "I'm working on it! The alchemy has to be carefully done or we'll get crushed to death."

Envy gave a shrug and watched Ed clap his hands again. This time when the alchemical light faded, the water in the bowl was a pinkish color. Ed picked up the bowl and swirled the liquid around before he took a sip.

"Oh, that's vile," Ed said softly, recoiling.

"You don't have much of a choice, pipsqueak." Envy said coldly. "You're going to survive. Remember you said you'd make Raymond pay for this."

"I remember." Edward made a face then drank down the rest of the blood-water, feeling his stomach coil.

"Good. Maybe you can even get Mustang to kiss you. Maybe even fuck you. Have you gotten fucked? Kissed? Come on, pipsqueak. Was the Colonel any good?"

"What is wrong with you?" Edward asked. "I don't care about any of that. I don't care about dying a virgin. I just want to see Alphonse again." The boy grabbed the bloody limb out of Envy's hold and tore another chunk off the meaty shoulder. "I need to see Alphonse again."

He popped the piece of meat into his mouth and swallowed with difficulty. Envy smirked and picked up their lamp-globe as they moved down the tunnel.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Roy crouched along a dry riverbed, trying to discern tracks in the dirt. Alphonse was just ahead of him sitting in the shade, holding their bags that were full of canteens had food and extra glows for the Colonel in case the material became too dirty to produce a spark. Alphonse hadn't once complained to Roy about the long walks and day trips since Roy had confessed to having a crush on Ed. Even Roy still felt a little embarrassed about admitting his secret to the younger Elric. But they couldn't allow that to throw them. They were still looking for Raymond and a way into the mine to rescue Edward.

"Colonel," Riza called as she stepped down toward the black-haired alchemist. "We've managed to make a small hole in the entrance of the mine. From what we can see, Edward isn't there."

"What do you mean, Brother isn't there?" Alphonse asked, feeling his voice drop an octave in worry.

Riza looked over at the younger Elric. "It seems he went deeper into the cave, presumably to look for water. He shouldn't be far."

Roy chuckled. "Never assume when it comes to Fullmetal. He's probably making his way out as we speak."

Riza looked at the Colonel and nodded slightly. "There hasn't been a sighting of Goetz either."

"I'm not surprised." Roy muttered as he rose. "He's around, though. He wouldn't go far, and even if he went all the way to Eastern he'd come all the way back because I wasn't there."

"Colonel, I don't like this." Riza said. "You shouldn't be out here acting like bait. Raymond is dangerous."

"Simply by being who we are, we're all dangerous, Lieutenant." Roy told her. "Besides, I have Alphonse. Raymond underestimates me and him."

Alphonse nodded when Riza looked toward him. "Raymond needs to draw alchemical circles. He doesn't have them on his body like the Colonel, and he can't circulate the energy through his body like my brother."

"What are you saying?"

"Alphonse will be able to recognize the transmutation circles." Roy said. "If you're really that worried, keep a small, covert detail on our six. Raymond wants me. As long as he believes the Elrics are trapped in the mine, he'll make a target of himself."

Riza frowned. "I don't like it."

"You're not supposed to like it." Roy said. "Just do it."

Riza Hawkeye saluted the Colonel then looked at Alphonse. "Keep an eye on that idiot."

"I'll do my best, Lieutenant." Alphonse told the blonde woman.

"I'll expect you in Cantos by dusk, Colonel Mustang." Riza ordered. Roy gave her a half-smile. Riza frowned at him, but nodded and turned on her heel to head back toward the town, shouting at some poor officer to help the townspeople with their mine.

"Colonel?" Alphonse asked. "Do you really think Raymond is still around?"

"Of course he is." Roy answered. "He's still around because he wants me to suffer. He won't try for Riza or the rest of them because of the townspeople. They still like him. He wants me to suffer to he'll attack you and your brother. He'll hurt you to hurt me."

"So why haven't we found him? If we did, we could force him to help us save Ed!"

"If we found him, Alphonse, I think I'd end up killing him." Roy answered. His dark eyes met Alphonse's. "I promise you, thought, I won't let him hurt you or Edward."

Alphonse blinked and smiled. "I know. Raymond certainly has it coming, doesn't he?"

Roy smiled and moved down into the dry riverbed.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

Edward leaned over the edge as carefully as he could, watching Envy navigate his way down the narrow ledge. The small steam had widened into an underground river and rushed down a sharp cliff, dropping into a wide pool below. Envy was navigating a safe path for Edward, considering if the homunculus slipped and plummeted down to the floor he'd survive. Ed, on the other hand, wouldn't. Envy carefully moved down, handhold after handhold until he reached the floor and looked up at the young alchemist.

"Okay, pipsqueak!" Envy yelled up. "Follow me and be careful!"

"Stop calling me pipsqueak!" Edward yelled back. The young alchemist shivered as he settled down on the ledge.

Slowly he turned around, and sought out the first foothold. Slowly, ever so slowly, Edward made his way down the side of the ledge, always looking for the next handhold or foothold before moving on down. He could almost feel Envy's glare boring into his back, commanding him to hurry up. Edward grit his teeth and sought out the next hold and the next, little more than halfway down now.

Ed shifted his weight to take hold of the next handhold and moved his right leg for the next foothold. He heard the echoes of Envy's grumbling and rolled his eyes at the homunculus' griping. Ed kept going down, suddenly grateful for the ability to use alchemy. Only alchemy wouldn't help him here, considering the rock was to slick and fragile. If he wasn't careful, he could break the entire rock face and sent it raining down on them. Then it wouldn't matter if they were found or not. They'd be unrecognizable pancakes.

That is, if they were ever found.

Edward made a face, not wanting to think about that possibility. He'd had enough of near-death experiences. He'd faced death with Barry the Chopper, Scar (who, in Ed's opinion, was the worst), and a few others, so he really didn't want to go through any more. He was probably going to die young, like all these near-death experiences shaved years of his life.

Ed frowned, focusing on the next hand- and foothold as he came down.

"Any day now, pipsqueak!" Envy called up, hands on his hips in irritation. "I can feel myself getting older!"

"You don't age, dumbass." Ed whispered to the rock in front of his face. But he tried to increase his speed of descent, skipping footholds if he could reach them.

His slow and careful progress became a little more dangerous when he reached the rock slicked by the cave water. The hand- and footholds became a little more common, but also more dangerous since they were so slippery. Edward grimaced and stretched his left leg down for the next foothold. The rock under his right hand crumbled a little.

Ed's eyes went wide. "Please, no. No, no, no. God, if you're real, please don't let me fall!"

The rock crumbled a little more.

"What's the matter, pipsqueak?" Envy called. "Need a change of panties?"

"Shut UP Envy!" Ed screamed. He reached for another handhold and managed to swing down enough before the previous hold crumbled to dust.

Ed huddled close to the slick rock, heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Not even Izumi was this frightening! Ed closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, beginning to descend again. He was a hundred feet from the floor, then ninety. The water spray was making it harder to grip the rock but Edward forced his thoughts away from that. He though about Winry, how she was going to kill him for ruining his automail yet again. It wasn't his fault this time, he could protest. He got shot, after all. Winry probably wouldn't brain him with her wrench after that.

_Stop. Don't think about brains or anything involving them._

Ed moved down another few feet. He thought about Alphonse. Was he okay? Did he make it back to Eastern? Was Roy out there in Cantos, working to get him out? Did Alphonse tell that stupid Colonel how Ed felt about him?

"I don't have all day, pipsqueak!"

"Goddammit, Envy! Do you want me to die?!" Ed screamed down at the elder, his head turning to glower at the homunculus.

Envy grinned up at him and waggled his fingers at the younger alchemist. Ed cursed at him and turned his attention back to his handholds, trying to come down as carefully as he could.

Sixty feet. Then fifty.

Envy glowered at the boy still making his way down and rolled his eyes, moving away for just a few minutes to look for a way out of the new cavern. He only moved a few feet away, where he spotted a hole in the wall that the water rushed through when he heard a rumble and a yelp. The homunculus whirled and watched a few chunks of the cliff crash into the pool below. Envy rolled his eyes and moved back to the cliff, hands on his hips.

"Very funny, pipsqueak." Envy called up. "Come on. Quit playing around."

Dark eyes looked up at the empty cliff. "Ed?" Envy looked toward the rippling water and his heart dropped into his stomach, the organ sizzling in acid. "Edward! Shit! Ed!"

The boy didn't surface. The ripples from the stone finally evened out, then stopped altogether, except for the water kicked up by the waterfall. Envy spat a string of curses that would make Greed blush and moved for the water. He searched the surface for any reflection of the Fullmetal pipsqueak might give, but he didn't even know how deep the pool was.

Then Envy snarled as he remembered the brat's automail limbs.

Ed could swim, but all he'd do was sink because of those damned metal limbs! Envy snarled again and dove into the water, torn between glee that the pipsqueak might get crushed by the rocks and panic that he'd be all alone down here. Envy kept doing down, down, down, and finally saw a trail of bubbles that didn't belong to any rock sinking into the dark depths.

Edward was struggling, fighting against his own limbs to get to the surface. Envy angled his body down toward the younger boy and reached for him. Ed either saw him or had begun to hallucinate because he reached up too, those gold eyes horribly resigned to drowning.

Envy grabbed onto Edward's automail right hand and pulled the boy close. Ed's mouth opened; a stream of bubbles escaped as air burst out of Edward's lungs and water rushed in. Envy's face made a nasty grimace and he kicked upwards, arms wrapped around the boy's chest. Envy's head broke the surface and he gasped for air, snarling and spitting curses as he dragged the limp form of Edward Elric toward the edge of the pool.

Envy submerged himself again to shove Ed up onto the stone. It took him three tries and two retrievals to get the blonde onto the rock floor before Envy could get out and haul the rest of Ed out of the water. He pulled the wet mass of green-black hair out of his eyes and stared at Ed.

"Pipsqueak, you're a pain in the ass!" Ency howled and curled his hand into a fist. Then he pounded on the boy's chest. Ed remained still. Envy pounded harder and he heard something snap in the boy's chest. "Wake up! Wake up, dammit!"

Ed's eyes remained half-open and cloudy, his heart thumping slower and slower in his chest. Water dribbled out of his mouth, along with a little bit of foam. Envy stared down at his little brother, eyes going steadily wider as he realized Ed was still drowning, slowly suffocating to death. This wasn't like before where Ed had just stopped breathing. There was water in his lungs, preventing air from getting to where it needed to be. Pounding on the brat's chest would only break bones and Ed was running out of time.

Envy grimaced and stretched Ed out, tilting his head back and opening his mouth. The homunculus stared at his little brother and grimaced. He closed Ed's eyes so the boy couldn't watch him and he pinched Ed's nose.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Envy groaned and pressed his mouth to Ed's.


End file.
